Héros
by Tarkus
Summary: Overwatch. Une organisation fondée lors d'une guerre meurtrière qui s'érigea en défenseur de la paix et des innocents. Après avoir été dissoute pendant de longues années, le monde est désormais sur le point de replonger dans une période de crise mondiale. Scientifique, soldats, marginaux... Un shinobi en quête d'un nouveau but faisait bien partie de cette dernière catégorie, non ?


L'Observatoire. Pour l'éminent scientifique-chercheur Winston, cet endroit était chargé d'histoires et de souvenirs. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé d'établir ses quartiers ici, ça et parce que l'endroit maintenant abandonné lui laissait tout le loisir de s'adonner à ses multiples expériences sans craindre de blesser des innocents. D'ailleurs, le primate travaillait en ce moment même sur une nouvelle création : un générateur de bouclier énergique sphérique capable d'arrêter n'importe quel projectile provenant de l'extérieur, tout en permettant à son utilisateur et à ses alliés d'attaquer à l'intérieur. Un véritable casse-tête qui l'avait tenu éveillé des nuits entières, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de la seule autre « présence » amicale et intelligible en ces lieux, l'intelligence artificielle Athena. Malgré sa mauvaise habitude de critiquer absolument tous les choix du gorille et de le soumettre à d'incessants tests physiques et psychologiques, l'I.A l'avait aidé à ne pas sombrer dans la folie et la solitude, cloîtré entre les quatre murs du complexe abandonné. De plus, Athena était doté d'un certain sens de l'humour, et la puissance et la rapidité de ses calculs avaient souvent été d'une grande aide lors de ses expériences.

Winston posa le prototype sur la table, un sourire satisfait trônant sur son visage. Ils étaient parvenu à résoudre l'équation permettant de laisser passer les projectiles d'un côté, et les arrêter de l'autre, mais le plus dur restait encore à faire. Il fallait maintenant que le dispositif produise assez d'énergie pour créer un dôme de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Ensuite, il faudrait arriver à étendre la durée d'utilisation, une dizaine de seconde étant l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Non sans une certaine appréhension, le primate activa l'appareil qui fut agité d'une secousse avant de projeter un rayon d'énergie bleuté qui prit la forme d'un dôme pas plus grand qu'un globe.

« Athéna, augmente le flux à deux-cents pour cent. Et par pitié, épargne-moi tes protocoles de sécurité.

— Cela va encore mal finir », répondit la voix de l'IA d'un ton monocorde.

Winston recula de plusieurs mètres afin que, dans le cas de figure probable que l'engin explose, il ne fasse pas les frais de son imprudence. Le flux d'énergie commença à croître à vue d'œil, illuminant la pièce entière d'une lumière bleuté.

« Winston », avertit alors Athéna d'une voix concerné, « seuil critique atteint ! Il y a quelque chose qui… »

L'explosion fut impressionnante. Le souffle projeta le gorille à l'autre bout de la pièce mais heureusement, sa combinaison amorti le choc. Les objets près de la table d'expérience furent complètement désintégré, et la réplique de navette spatiale qui lévitait au plafond, accrochée par cinq câbles en acier, s'était effondré à l'endroit même où il s'était tenu, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Winston se massa les tempes, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il attendit une remarque acerbe d'Athéna qui ne fit jamais entendre, signe que la déflagration d'énergie avait atteint les serveurs du complexe au-moins échappait-il pour un temps aux réprobations de l'IA.

Il remarqua qu'une multitude d'objets avaient été attiré au centre de la pièce, à l'endroit même où il avait activé son dispositif. Son prototype avait agis comme une mini-singularité ! Soudain, certains objets qui formaient une véritable petite montagne de bric-à-brac commencèrent à tomber sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'un bras ne surgisse de cette pile de débarras. Winston réagit en une fraction de seconde, ses réflexes de combattants s'emparant de ses fonctions motrices. Il se rua vers son Canon Tesla, arme qu'il avait lui-même mis au point et se retourna, les sourcils froncés et les sens aux aguets. Lentement, le bras repoussa les caisses, outils et autres machines conçues par le primate avant qu'une silhouette n'émerge complètement.

C'était un jeune homme, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus. Il possédait une tignasse blonde assez épaisse, dont il n'aurait sût dire si l'aspect ébouriffé était lié à l'explosion de son dispositif, ou si cela était tout simple naturel. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu puissant, insondable comme les profondeurs de l'océan. Le jeune homme se massa le visage, comme s'il venait de se réveiller après une soirée difficile. Il était vêtu de haillons, l'explosion ayant déchiré les tissus… mais son corps ne semblait pas avoir souffert. Il possédait un corps taillé pour le combat : une stature robuste, des épaules ni trop petite ni trop large, des muscles saillants et une silhouette athlétique. Cet homme était un guerrier, Winston pouvait le deviner dès le premier regard : d'où provenait-il, et quelles étaient ses intentions, voilà les questions qui subsistaient.

« Qui-es-tu ? » demanda la voix grave et puissante du primate qui fit sursauter son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier remarqua alors l'immense gorille se tenant à quelques mètres de lui. Winston pu lire la surprise de son regard, mais aucune peur. Les yeux de l'inconnu se posèrent sur son arme, qu'il identifia rapidement comme telle puisqu'il leva lentement les mains en l'air. Winston était un scientifique, la faculté d'observation et la déduction étaient deux qualités essentielles à cette vocation, aussi comprit-il rapidement que ce jeune homme était tout aussi perdu que lui, et qu'aucune hostilité ne se dégageait de son comportement. Le primate poussa un soupir soulagé et posa son canon à terre. Le jeune homme sembla se détendit également et en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours : ses sourcils se froncèrent et l'expression qu'il afficha trahissait un sentiment d'incompréhension totale, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de sens sur ce qu'il voyait.

Soudain, la pièce qui était jusque-là éclairé par les quelques LED de secours fut baigné dans un rayon de lumière, signe que le serveur centrale avait fini de redémarrer. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que la voix d'Athéna interrompe le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Intrusion détectée. Analyse du sujet en cours. »

Le concerné se raidit à nouveau, inspectant la pièce d'un regard averti. Ses réflexes étaient affutés, et la manière dont il observait les lieux était méticuleuse. Winston esquissa un sourire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que l'IA de cet endroit, elle est inoffensive, quoi qu'assez énervante lorsqu'elle s'y met.

— Dois-je te rappeler que ton imprudence a bien failli te coûter la vie ? Si ce n'était que ça, mais tu aurais également pu compromettre la sécurité des donnés présentes dans les serveurs du complexe ! »

Le scientifique étouffa un grognement avant de se recentré sur le mystérieux inconnu. Ce dernier le dévisageait d'une manière bien étrange, comme s'il…

« Oh je vois, » comprit le primate. « Tu ne comprends pas un traître mot de notre conversation, c'est ça ? » Le gorille se pointa alors du doigt : « Winston » dit-il d'une voix claire en articulant. Son interlocuteur comprit instantanément et d'un geste naturel, quoi que bien étrange, posa son pouce contre pectoral droit. « Naruto Uzumaki » prononça-t-il d'une façon théâtrale et ce avec un grand sourire.

« Analyse terminé », les interrompit à nouveau Athéna. « Le sujet est âgé de vingt-cinq an. Taille : un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Poids : soixante-dix-huit kilos. L'accent semble être dérivé du japonais actuel, peut-être un très ancien dialecte. Son métabolisme est différent d'un humain normal : une chaleur anormalement élevé s'échappe de son corps, et mes senseurs indiquent un niveau d'énergie jamais vu provenant de son abdomen. Je lance un diagnostic : mes outils d'analyses ont peut-être été endommagés par l'explosion de ton dispositif ».

Winston hocha la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'énigme que commençait à devenir ce jeune homme. Ce dernier s'exprima dans une langue qui effectivement semblait avoir quelques liens avec le japonais, mais cela ne ressemblait à rien à ce qu'il avait pu entendre de la part de Genji. Le blondinet comprit que l'effort était vain et qu'il allait leur falloir une nouvelle façon de communiquer. Il se pointa alors du doigt, et imita le lecture d'un livre avant de mimer le geste de parole. Il toucha alors sa tête, fit tourner son doigt avant de brandir le pouce en l'air. Winston fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris : ou plutôt, il pensait avoir saisi ce que l'inconnu avait voulu dire, mais cela lui semblait absurde.

« Tu penses être capable d'apprendre mon langage ? » souffla-t-il. Très bien, mais avant cela…

Winston lui fit comprendre qu'avant cela, ils allaient remédier à son problème de nudité partiel, ce à quoi Naruto répondit par un petit rire gêné. Il l'invita à le suivre dans une pièce contenant une multitude de casier. Ignorant la première rangée, il s'arrêta devant un grand placard contenant de nombreux uniformes bleus frappés d'un insigne qui attira le regard du blondinet.

« Plus personne ne se sert de cela » dit le gorille avec une certaine nostalgie, sachant pertinemment que son interlocuteur ne le comprenait pas. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ce dernier enfila l'uniforme et signifia par son sourire qu'il s'y sentait bien. Puis Winston le conduisit à l'étage, là où se trouvait son ordinateur, continuant d'analyser les faits, gestes et expression de ce mystérieux Naruto. La technologie ne lui semblait pas familière, comme si cela était la première fois qu'il posait son regard sur un moniteur. Winston ouvrit un premier onglet qui se concentrait sur la phonétique et l'alphabet si ses suppositions étaient exactes, alors cet homme ne connaissait rien de l'alphabet romain. Puis il ouvrit une deuxième page qui mettait en relation des mots avec des images, selon lui la méthode d'apprentissage la plus rapide et efficace.

Naruto regarda rapidement l'écran d'ordinateur qu'il pointa du doigt avant de lui de brandir le pouce en l'air et d'hausser les sourcils, comme pour lui demander si cela était le seul ordinateur disponible. Winston fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de saisir où le blondinet voulait en venir. Ce dernier hocha la tête, comme si le blondinet avait compris l'interrogation muette du gorille. Il joignit ses deux mains et se produisit alors l'évènement le plus irrationnel qui ait été donné de voir au scientifique. Cinq copies parfaites de l'inconnu se matérialisèrent à ses côtés, en une fraction de seconde. Le primate ouvrant grand la bouche, ses sourcils s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il enleva même la paire de lunette de ses yeux avant de les frotter, comme s'il avait voulu dissiper une hallucination causé par la fatigue, où il ne savait quoi d'autre. Mais les clones étaient toujours là, ayant du mal à contenir leur hilarité.

« Athéna, tu peux analyser ça également ? » demanda-t-il fébrilement à l'I.A.

Il invita Naruto à le suivre dans une autre salle plongée dans la pénombre. Il appuya son interrupteur et une dizaine de lumières s'allumèrent d'un seul coup, faisant apparaître une vingtaine de moniteurs qui sortirent de la veille dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés depuis si longtemps. Le visage du blondinet s'illumina. Sous les yeux ébahis de son hôte, il créa une nouvelle série de clones qui se postèrent chacun devant un moniteur, attendant patiemment de pouvoir apprendre. Après avoir ouvert différents onglets, Winston quitta la pièce en compagnie de Naruto, l'original… il supposait. Trahissant des signes de fatigues, le scientifique observa son mystérieux compagnon s'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol pour prendre une pose de méditation qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle que Genji effectuait lorsqu'il désirait se reposer.

« Donc… il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Bien, je vais peut-être suivre ton exemple. Athéna, surveille la salle des ordinateurs, et alerte moi au moindre problème.

— Compris, répondit la voix de l'IA, » toujours en train d'établir un diagnostic.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Le décor autour de lui s'était transformé. Le jeune homme évoluait maintenant dans un univers sans barrière, où une lumière blanche immaculée effaçait toute notion de distance. Depuis les événements de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, le blondinet avait décidé de donner à cet endroit une atmosphère moins sombre et pernicieuse après tout, on parlait bien de son esprit, il en était le seul et unique maître ! Un sourire bienveillant étira son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense silhouette face à lui. Pour l'écrasante majorité des habitants des cinq grandes nations ninjas, il était le Kyubi no Youko, le plus puissant des démons à queue, une légende, un mythe. Pour Naruto, il était Kurama, son compagnon dans l'adversité… son ami. Le renard au poil flamboyant dormait paisiblement, son imposante tête reposant sur ses deux pâtes avant. Naruto se sentait presque coupable de devoir ainsi le réveiller… presque.

« Oï, Kurama ! » s'exclama l'Uzumaki.

Le Bijuu poussa un grognement sourd : il détestait qu'on le réveille lors de sa sieste. Il ouvrit un œil — aussi grand qu'une maison — puis l'autre avant de se redresser, ne quittant pas le blondinet des yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher une remarque pleine de sarcasme (Naruto était capable de voir ces choses-là après une vingtaine d'année de _collocation)_ , quelque chose sembla piquer l'intérêt du démon. Il fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux un long moment, avant de se reconcentrer sur son hôte.

« N **ous ne sommes plus sur le continent des Cinq Grandes Nations. »**

L'affirmation était net, le renard n'y allait jamais par quatre chemin. Naruto hocha la tête, étant lui-même parvenu à cette conclusion un peu plus tôt. Kurama faisait partie intégrante du monde shinobi, il était l'une des pierres angulaire de son histoire ce monde n'était pas le sien, il le sentait jusqu'à l'intérieur même de ses tripes.

« Bordel… » lâcha l'Uzumaki en cachant son visage de sa main droite pour ne pas montrer à son ami les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à couler le long de ses joues. Kurama observa son hôte silencieusement, comprenant ce à quoi pensait le blondinet en cet instant précis. Ces larmes représentaient la fin d'une époque pour le Jinchuriki, ou plutôt, la fin d'une vie et le commencement d'une nouvelle. Mais il était difficile pour lui d'abandonner tous ces souvenirs, chose que le démon-renard comprenait aisément.

Dix ans. Cela faisait dix longues années que Naruto et Kurama avait entamé ce périple. Il avait commencé à la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, après que Madara Uchiha ne parvienne à piéger tous les habitants du monde shinobi dans une illusion perpétuelle. Il se rappellerait toujours du sourire narquois trônant sur le visage de l'homme qui s'était rendu maître de son monde, et des paroles qu'il prononça au moment où tout était perdu : « Je ne vais pas te tuer. Au lieu de ça, je vais te laisser arpenter ce monde dans la solitude la plus extrême. Tu seras Naruto Uzumaki, l'homme vivant entre deux mondes. »

Au départ, le blondinet avait tenté d'arranger les choses, combien de fois avait-il affronté Madara pour mordre la poussière un peu plus à chaque défaite ? Puis il avait fini par se résigner, lui le ninja qui n'abandonnait jamais, il avait échoué, ses amis étaient prisonnier d'un monde dont il ne pouvait les libérer. Naruto avait accepté son impuissance, mais ne s'était pas résigner à vivre éternellement ce cauchemar. Il avait donc, pendant huit-année entière, travaillé à l'élaboration d'un sceau qui le permettrait de le sortir de ce monde vie de sens. Il avait voyagé jusqu'aux confins du monde, déterré les secrets du clan Uzumaki, retrouvé l'existence de parchemins contenant des techniques spatio-temporelle interdit. Le Jinchuriki avait passé une année entière à engranger toutes les connaissances possibles et inimaginable sur le Fuinjutsu, puis il s'attela à la création de la technique la plus incroyable et la plus dangereuse qui soit : celle qui lui permettrait de voyager à travers les dimensions et de finalement quitter à tout jamais la solitude dans laquelle Madara l'avait confiné.

« Ce cauchemar est enfin terminé » souffla-t-il alors en essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, signe que Naruto était prêt à partir de l'avant. Kurama hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire bienveillant.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?** demanda-t-il au Jinchuriki.

— Pour l'instant, engranger un maximum de connaissance sur ce monde : l'histoire, la culture, la langue. Ensuite, j'aviserais : j'ai un démon-renard capable de détruire un village entier d'un simple coup de patte, je pense que ça ira.

— **Je n'ai pas encore entièrement récupéré de notre voyage entre les dimensions. Essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mes forces** » lâcha le démon en reprenant sa position dans laquelle Naruto l'avait trouvé. Ce dernier ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre et décida d'entrer en état de méditation avancé, laissant son esprit se reposer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Une sirène stridente se mit à hurler à l'intérieur du complexe, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Alors que Winston émergea rapidement de son sommeil, Athéna vint corroborer ses suppositions : « Intrusion détectée » clama la voix de l'I.A. « Plusieurs contingent de soldats, des membres de Talon, sans aucun doute possible.

— Evidemment, » répondit Winston en rabattant ses lunettes contre son nez.

Naruto avait lui aussi réagit dès les premiers hurlements de la sirène. Il comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait en observant l'expression de son nouvel ami primate. Il prononça quelques mots et d'un seul coup, les lumières de la grande pièce s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans une obscurité partielle. Le blondinet décida qu'il était temps de faire disparaître ses clones. D'un simple signe de main, il annula son Kage Bushin et rapatria toutes les connaissances accumulé par ces derniers. La masse d'information le frappa de plein fouet si bien qu'il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tituber. Winston l'observa avec inquiétude, le moment étant assez mal choisi pour un malaise.

« Je vais bien. Le flux d'information des clones… j'ai besoin d'une minute

— Incroyable ! Tu es parvenu à assimiler une langue entière en à peine quelques heures. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Ce n'est pas parfait évidemment mais…

— J'adorerais entendre une leçon de conjugaison, mais nous avons des choses plus importante à régler, intervint la voix d'Athéna.

— Tu as raison. Naruto, tu peux te battre ? » demanda le scientifique à son compagnon d'infortune.

Pour toute réponse, le blondinet lui adressa un sourire teinté d'arrogance, comme si la question avait été des plus stupides. Ses kunais étaient resté accroché à son ancienne tenue, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de ces derniers pour venir à bout de la menace… enfin, il l'espérait.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats vêtu d'une combinaison noir et d'un masque de protection en fer s'engouffra dans la pièce. Ils tenaient fermement des pistolets mitrailleurs quadrillant la zone du regard, cherchant le moindre signe d'activité. Winston s'était déjà hissé sur les structures tout en haut du plafond pour se positionner juste au-dessus du contingent. Ce qui suivit fut l'une des plus belles corrections que l'Uzumaki ait eu l'occasion de voir. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, écrasant au passage deux ennemis, les mettant hors d'état de nuire d'entrée de jeu. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il balaya un autre de ses adversaires avant de protéger son visage d'une salve de projectile craché par les armes à feu des mystérieux agresseurs. Il se rua alors sur le trio qui faisait feu sur eux à, les projetant contre le mur derrière eux d'une puissante charge de l'épaule. Finalement, il vint à bout des deux derniers ennemis en saisissant leur tête de ses imposantes mains avant de cogner l'un avec l'autre dans un choc sourd.

Mais alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à le féliciter, une fumée noire pénétra dans la pièce, comme si cette dernière était dotée d'une volonté propre. Cette dernière serpenta quelques secondes dans la pièce avant de venir se poser sur le balcon, juste à côté de Naruto. Winston s'apprêta à bondir à ses côtés mais, un autre régiment de soldats de Talon venait de l'encercler. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, ces derniers l'immobilisèrent à l'aide de pistolets électriques, déversant un courant continu sur le gorille qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, incapable de bouger.

« Tu ne ressembles à aucun ex-agent d'Overwatch », s'exclama alors l'homme qui s'était peu à peu matérialisé dans la fumée.

Il portait un masque intimidant, et ainsi vêtu de noir, on aurait dit l'incarnation même de la mort. Enfin, l'incarnation populaire de ce pays bien étrange, comme il avait pu le voir sur ces fameux _ordinateurs_. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de l'unité-centrale qui se trouvait dans la pièce avant de sortir un petit objet qu'il connecta à ce dernier.

« Winston, Reaper télécharge la base de donnée des anciens agents d'Overwatch ! Talon détiendra toutes les données relatives à leur emplacement ! déclara la voix d'Athéna.

— J-je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de venir déconnecter ce machin, lâcha la voix du gorille, toujours immobilisé par les puissants fusils électrique.

— Il ne faut pas être très perspicace pour comprendre que c'est vous, les méchants, ironisa alors Naruto.

Le dénommé Reaper entendit dans l'intonation de sa voix une certaine ironie. Il avait mené suffisamment de combat pour comprendre ce que cela voulait signifier : cet homme n'avait pas peur de lui, ce qui en faisait soit un idiot, soit quelqu'un de très dangereux, et il n'était pas du genre à prendre des risques par simple arrogance. Aussi saisit-il ses fusils à pompe rangés dans son dos avant de se retourner pour faire face au blondinet. Il pressa la détente, faisant cracher une gerbe de projectiles qui… se fichèrent dans le mur, son adversaire ayant disparu de son champ de vision sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— **Rasengan !** hurla Naruto qui était passé derrières son assaillant.

Mais au lieu de le projeter au loin, il passa littéralement à travers le corps de son adversaire. « _Sérieusement ?_ songea le blondinet. _C'est devenu une manie ?_ Il pensait évidemment à son dernier combat contre Obito Uchiha, l'homme capable de rendre immatériel à volonté et donc invincible. Reaper reprit forme physique et mit en joue le blondinet avant de presser la détente une nouvelle fois. Le corps du Jinchuriki fut criblé de balle, avant de disparaître dans un simple « pof ». A la place se trouvait une lourde caisse qui retomba sur le sol, en partie déchiqueté.

— Je ne pensais pas avoir de nouveau recours à la technique de permutation, lâcha Naruto avec nonchalance. Ça ne me rajeunit pas.

Cette fois-ci, Reaper n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup provenant de la droite. Il fut projeté contre la vitre et chuta vers le sol, cependant, il parvint tout de même à amortir sa chute en se transformant en cette même fumée noire que tout à l'heure.

« Naruto, décroche le dispositif de piratage ! » ordonna la voix d'Athéna qui tressautait, signe que le piratage avançait dangereusement. Mais au moment où le blondinet s'approcha de l'unité centrale, Reaper réapparu de nulle part… ou plutôt, des ombres, avant de lui asséner un coup de tête qui fit reculer le blond de quelques centimètres.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, grogna la voix rauque derrière le masque, mais je ne laisse personne se mettre en travers de mes objectifs.

Reaper appuya sur les deux gâchettes de ses armes. Les projectiles frappèrent la veste de protection du blondinet qui n'arrêta qu'une partie de ces derniers. La puissance fut telle que Naruto bascula en arrière, passant à son tour par la fenêtre avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, sous les yeux impuissant de Winston. Reaper descendit à son tour au niveau un, enjamba le cadavre de l'Uzumaki avant de venir se poster face au primate.

« Overwatch… ses membres ne sont plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient autre fois. »

L'homme pointa ses deux fusil-à-pompe sur le visage du primate qui se résigna, non sans faire face à la mort avec dignité, fusillant du regard celui qui allait l'abattre d'une secon…

« Oï ! »

Reaper tourna la tête pour apercevoir la forme d'un kunai passer à quelques milimètres de son visage. La seconde d'après, Naruto venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, Rasengan à la main, le frappant en plein abdomen. La déflagration emporta le membre de Talon dans un flot de lumière, projetant ce dernier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Déjà, Naruto lança son kunaï vers l'un des soldats, disparaissant de sa position pour réapparaître sur ce dernier avant de lui asséner un coup du tranchant de la main qui le mit hors d'état de nuire. Il recommença l'opération autant de fois qu'il le fallu, rendant impossible toute riposte des soldats qui ne faisaient que tirer dans le vide. Comme la foudre qui s'abattait en une fraction de seconde avant disparaître, Naruto frappait méthodiquement ses ennemis, les envoyant au tapis un à un. Finalement, en à peine dix secondes, Naruto s'était débarrassé du contingent entier, libérant Winston de son immobilisme.

« Il faudra m'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire, dit-il en rabattant ses lunettes contre son nez.

— Téléchargement des données : quatre-vingt-dix pour cent. » Informa la voix d'Athéna.

— Je m'occupe de l'autre type, lâcha Naruto en se dirigeant vers ce dernier.

Le gorille fit un bond spectaculaire et atterrit sur le balcon avant de se ruer vers son ordinateur. Il décrocha le dispositif espion, mais le programme malveillant était toujours présent dans l'ordinateur.

« Allez, Athéna, reste avec moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en pianotant à toute vitesse sur son clavier. Il appuya finalement sur la touche entrée et l'instant d'après, l'ordinateur s'éteignit brutalement. « Athéna ? Athéna ! Répond-moi ! » lança le primate, sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

Finalement, après un silence pesant qui dura plusieurs longues secondes, l'écran de son ordinateur s'alluma de nouveau, laissant apparaître le nom de l'IA sur ce dernier.

« Redémarrage en cours. Purge effectué, programme espion éradiqué. »

Winston poussa un soupir de soulagement, ses muscles se détendirent quelque peu. Bientôt, Naruto arriva à ses côtés, et la grimace qu'il affichait ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

« Il s'est échappé. J'ai vaguement vu sa forme éthérée passé par un conduit de ventilation.

— L'important, c'est qu'il repart les mains vides, répondit Winston. Tu as fait de l'excellent boulot, et je te dois une fière chandelle.

Maintenant que son interlocuteur était capable de tenir un discours cohérent, il avait énormément de question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais un gargouillement tonitruant l'interrompit dans son élan. Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne et poussa une exclamation hilare. La bonne humeur de l'Uzumaki était contagieuse, aussi Winston ne put s'empêcher d'imiter le blondinet.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que vous avez des ramen dans votre monde ? Ah oui, autant me présenter entièrement : mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki, je viens d'une autre dimension. Ravi de te rencontrer, Winston. »

Le gorille manqua de s'étrangler. Une chose était sûre : l'Observatoire ne serait plus jamais aussi calme qu'auparavant.


End file.
